Alyssa Lies
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Harry has a five year old daughter named Anna. She is a normal little girl. But one day she meets Alyssa Malfoy at school and they become instant friends. But Alyssa has a secret? Can Anna help her friend before it is too late?


**Author's Note: **_I already made two of my friends cry with this. Read with caution!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Harry Potter people or the song. The song is called Alyssa lies by Jason Michael Carrol. Alyssa(kinda) and Anna are a product of my creation._

* * *

A little girl with long curly red hair ran around the playground at school. "Tag!" the girl cried as she tapped a brown hair boy on the shoulder. The girl stuck her tongue out at him and ran away into the crowd of other kids, trying to hide from him. The girl's name was Anna Potter. She was only 5. She attended the Wizarding Grade School in London for young witches and wizards who were too young to attend Hogwarts. Anna ran toward the swings, which was one the other side of the playground. She laughed in victory. There was no way the boy would find her over here. Anna's emerald green eyes looked around and she saw a small little girl standing only a mere feet away. The little girl was new in her class. She had a weird accent. She said that she came from Paris...wherever that was. Her name was Alyssa Malfoy. She was very shy and quiet. The girl had long platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back. And big terrified gray eyes. "Hi." Anna greeted. Alyssa bit her lip and avoided her gaze. "Don't be afraid." Anna said. "I won't bite." Alyssa nodded.

**_My little girl met a new friend, _**

**_just the other day, _**

**_on the playground at school _**

**_between the tires and the swings_ **

"You're in my class." Anna said. "I'm Anna Potter." "Alyssa Malfoy." the girl replied back. She was starting to get over her fear. Anna smiled at her. "You wanna play tag?" she asked. Alyssa shook her head. Anna looked around and spotted the swings. "Do you like to swing?" she asked. Alyssa paused a moment before nodding. "Do you want to swing with me?" Alyssa asked. "Okay." Anna replied. Alyssa smiled happily and climbed on a swing. Anna took one beside her and they were on the swings for the rest of the recess. Alyssa jumped off the swing. Anna jumped off after her and she pouted when she saw that Alyssa had jumped further than her. "You won!" Anna cried. Alyssa smiled. "I love swinging." she answered. "It makes me feel like I am flying. I always wanted to fly far away." "Why?" Anna asked. Alyssa didn't reply.

Luckily, she was saved. A teacher came outside as they heard a bell ring. It was the end of recess. Alyssa started heading inside. Anna was following her when she saw that Alyssa's pant leg was coming up. She opened her mouth to say something, when she dark black and blue marks all over her legs. Anna blinked and looked at Alyssa. "Alyssa." Anna said. "Why do you have those marks on your legs?" Alyssa froze and fixed her pants. "I fell." Alyssa said quickly. Her eyes had filled with fear again. Anna shook her head and grabbed ahold of her arm. "Where did you get the black and blue marks on your legs?" she asked. A teacher that was walking by stopped. She turned to look at Alyssa. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" the kind lady asked. Alyssa nodded. "May I see your legs?" the teacher asked. Alyssa bit her lip and nodded. She reluctantly pulled up her pant legs to reveal the bruises. The teacher gasped. "Oh my." she cried. "Where in the world did you get those?" "I fell." Alyssa said. "It's nothing. I'm very clumsy." The teacher nodded and let the two girls go inside.

Anna bothered Alyssa about it all day at school. Then finally while they were getting ready to go home, Alyssa told her the truth. Anna stood there, listening to the story in shock. She couldn't believe that someone would do that to somebody else. Alyssa was in tears at the end of her story. Anna hugged her tightly. "My father is an auror." Anna told her softly. "I'll tell him and he will find a way to fix it." "DON'T!" Alyssa cried out in alarm. "Please Anna, it will just make it worse." Anna nodded slowly. Soon the two girls departed. They got on different buses which took them to different parts of town where they lived. Anna walked into her house. She walked upstairs to her father's office. She knocked on the door. "Daddy." she called. "Come in Princess." her father called back. Anna opened the door and walked in. Harry Potter was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork.

Harry looked at his daughter. Tears filled his daughter's emerald green eyes. The same eyes that she had gotten from him. "Come here Princess." he told her as he patted his lap. "What's wrong?" Anna ran to her father and climbed on his lap. Harry put his arms around her and started to play with her red hair. Anna sighed. She was sitting in her favorite place. Her father's lap. The place where she always felt safe. But today, it didn't bring her any comfort. "I met a new friend today." Anna told him. "Her name is Alyssa. And she lies." "What about?" Harry asked. Thinking that it was nothing. Anna sighed and said "Alyssa lies to the teacher. She lies all the time at school." "What does she lie about?" Harry asked. "Her bruises." Anna answered. Harry blinked. "Oh daddy, it is horrible." Anna cried as the tears slid down her face. "Her father beats her." Harry blinked in shock.

**_But she came home with tear-filled eyes, _**

**_and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies" _**

**_Well I just brushed it off at first, _**

**_'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt _**

**_or the things she had seen. _**

**_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me" _**

**_and she said... _**

**_"Alyssa lies to the classroom, _**

**_Alyssa lies everyday at school, _**

**_Alyssa lies to the teachers _**

**_as she tries to cover every bruise"_ **

Ginny put her daughter into bed that night. She pulled the blankets up to her daughter's chin and kissed her on the cheek. She turned on her nightlight. "Mummy, how long until the baby comes?" Anna asked her mother, putting a small hand on her mother's growing pregnant belly. Ginny laughed and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Not for another 4 more months." she replied. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you." she told her. "Love you too mummy." Anna told her back. Both looked up when they heard a knocking on the bedroom door. Harry was standing in the doorway. "How is my two favorite girls doing?" he asked. Ginny smiled at him. "Good!" Anna cried. Harry smiled at her. "Did you brush your teeth?" he asked. "Yup!" Anna cried. "Say your prayers?" Harry asked. Anna shook her head. "Well, you better do that." Harry told her as he lead his wife out of the room. Out in the hall, Ginny kissed Harry tenderly on the lips and walked down to their bedrom and went inside. Harry was about to follow his wife when he heard Anna praying from inside the room. "God bless my mum and my dad." she said. "And God bless Alyssa. I know she needs you bad." Tears started to fill Harry's eyes.

**_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep. _**

**_As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet _**

**_"God bless my mom and my Dad _**

**_and my new friend, Alyssa _**

**_oh,I know she needs you bad _**

**_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom, _**

**_Alyssa lies everyday at school, _**

**_Alyssa lies to the teachers _**

**_as she tries to cover every bruise" _**

Harry laid in bed that night. Tossing and turning. He hadn't had this bad of a sleep since Ginny was pregnant with Anna. She had been overdue and could have went into labor at anytime. Harry sighed and stood up. He put his robe on and he walked out of the room. He walked to his daughter's room and looked in on her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed the door. He walked to his office and sat down at his desk. He rubbed his temples. He had to find a way to help this Alyssa. The words that his daughter had said in her prayer kept repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. Tears started to fill his eyes again. He blinked them back. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was three am. Saturday morning. He sighed. He sat there for another hour before deciding upon a decision. On Monday morning, he would take Anna to school and have a talk with her teacher. He smiled. Yes, that is what he will do.

He stood up and walked back to his room. He took off his robe and climbed into bed beside his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. Harry soon fell asleep. Early on Monday morning, Anna was waiting in the car. Harry was nervous. "Wish me luck." he told his wife. Ginny smiled and kissed him. "Good luck." she told him. Harry smiled and went out to the car. He drove to his daughter's school and parked. Anna lead her father inside and to her class. When they walked in, Harry saw a lot of tearful faces. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "I dont know." Harry replied. Anna sat down at her desk, looking around at all the sad faces. "You stay here, I'm going to go talk to your teacher." Harry ordered. He walked over to an older woman. She looked to be in her late 50's, early 60's. She had short, curly gray hair and welcoming brown eyes. She had a kind face. But at the moment, her face was tear stained. Her eyes held nothing but sorrow.

"Mrs. Jameson." Harry greented. "Mr. Potter." Mrs. Jameson greeted back and shook his hand. "What a pleasure it is to see you again." "Please call me Harry." Harry said. Mrs. Jameson nodded. "I came here to tell you something that Anna had told me." he said. Mrs. Jameson nodded for him to go on. "Anna told me that Alyssa's father had been beating her." Harry said. Tears filled the teacher's eyes again. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." she said. Harry looked at her curiously. She sighed and told him.

**_I had the worst night of sleep in years _**

**_as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears _**

**_I knew just what it was I had to do _**

**_but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_ **

Harry walked back over to his daughter. Anna was still looking around confused. "Daddy, why does everyone look so sad?" she asked. Harry felt a lump growing in his throat. "Where is Alyssa?" she asked as she looked around again, not spotting her friend. Harry kneeled down next to her and took her small hands in his big ones. "Sweetheart, Alyssa won't be in school today." Harry told her. "Why?" she asked. Tears fell from his eyes. And his voice broke as he said "She isn't going to be lying in school anymore." Anna continued to look confused. Harry bit his lip, tears still falling from his eyes. "Alyssa lies with Jesus." he told her. "There is nothing anyone can do." Anna's green eyes became wide as she finally understood what her father meant. She started to cry. Harry held his daughter close to him. And they both cried together.

**_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad _**

**_the lump in my throat grew bigger _**

**_with every question that she asked. _**

**_Until I felt the tears run down my face _**

**_and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today _**

**_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom _**

**_she doesn't lie anymore at school _**

**_Alyssa lies with Jesus _**

**_because there's nothin' anyone would do _**

The next morning, Anna stayed home from school. She claimed she felt sick. And she probably did. She had lost one of her friends. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table and was reading the _Daily Prophet. _One the front page was an arrest. It was an arrest of a death eater father who murdered his five year old daughter. The man on the front page was on his knees in handcuffs. Draco Malfoy. His former classmate. And nemesis. He now realized that he hated Draco even more than he did before. He had taken the life of an innocent little girl. His innocent little girl. There was a picture of Alyssa at the bottom the page. He sighed and set the paper down. Ginny walked in. Tears were rolling down her face. Harry stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair. The same hair that his daughter had inheirted from her mother.

"Anna asked me something." Ginny said. Harry looked at her. Ginny closed her eyes and more tears leaked out of them. She opened them and looked up at her husband. "She asked me how anyone could do that to their child." Harry sighed and looked over to the paper. He could see the pictures of Alyssa and Draco on them. "I don't know." he said quietly. "For once, I don't know. I don't know how anyone can do that to their child." Ginny nodded in agreement and leaned against him. Harry ran his fingers over her growing pregnant belly. "I know one thing though." he said. Ginny turned to look at him. "I am the luckiest man alive." he replied. Ginny smiled and kissed him softly.

**_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why _**

**_Alyssa lies _**

**_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why _**

**_Alyssa lies _**

_**Alyssa Malfoy**_

**2001-2006**


End file.
